


How to Come Back to Life Without Anybody Getting Suspicious

by jacquelee



Category: Highlander: The Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Janet, Sam and Cassie discover that it is easier for a supposedly dead person to get out of the morgue than it is to get back in.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilien/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Aspects of Life and Death (Five Ways Janet Fraiser Didn't Die)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/203531) by [ilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilien/pseuds/ilien). 



> Written for fandomstocking.

"This will never work."

Cassie glanced at Sam, who was driving the car.

"It was your idea."

"I know. I know. It's just that-"

She didn't get to finish the sentence, because at that moment, they arrived at the entrance to Cheyenne mountain and the Airman on duty, who was actually one of the few women working in the SGC, stepped up to the car and saluted. Cassie could see that Sam was still very nervous, but she had been on covert missions often enough to play her part reasonably well. 

"Hey. Just bringing Cassie in to say goodbye, you know."

Cassie still thought that Sam was too unnaturally bright, especially seeing that theoretically, her best friend and Cassie's mom was supposed to have died only a few days ago and they were about to go see her body, but the Airman just smiled at them, said some nice words to Cassie and waved them in. 

Looking beside her Sam saw Cassie raising her eyebrows and smiled encouragingly though still nervously. 

"See, all good. It'll work."

"You just said it won't."

Sam decided not to say anything to that, since it was ostensibly true. They drove up to Sam's parking space, but made a little detour to a place that, as Sam knew was a blind spot for the cameras and she opened the trunk, waiting nervously as Janet climbed out and crept towards the infirmary, hoping to avoid any contact with anyone, dressed already in the uniform she had died in, using the logic that if someone saw her, wearing a uniform with a big hole made by a staff weapon in it would be still less suspicious than the fact that the person wearing it was supposed to be dead. 

They had already contemplated the irony that it was much harder to smuggle Janet back into the SGC than it had been for her to smuggle herself out right after she had supposedly died. Of course, eventually the absence of her body would have been detected but since it was clear what she had died of there would be no autopsy and therefore they would only realize that there was no body when it was supposed to be prepared for the funeral, which had not happened yet. 

The initial plan had been for Janet to disappear and to start a new life somewhere else, and for Adam to take over, since it had been his pet project from the beginning anyways. But the second Sam had laid eyes on him, that plan had fallen through. Who'd have thought that Adam had a doppelganger out there and that that doppelganger was a Goa'uld and more that that, a Goa'uld with a history that no one was likely to forget any time soon, especially Teal'c? 

So Adam joining the Air Force with forged papers and getting himself assigned to the SGC was out, which in turn also made Janet realize that she cared more about this job, this life, than she had thought before. 

She did not want to give it up. She wanted to keep it. 

But of course, officially she was still dead, so they had to find a way to bring her back without exposing her as immortal. Which was where Cassie came in. Obviously, everyone knew that Nirrti had taken away all the genetic advancements but they hoped they'd get away with saying that they had manifested themselves one last time while Cassie was grieving over Janet's body. 

After all, stranger things had happened in the SGC than people coming back to life. Not that Sam could think of any right now, but she was sure they had. 

She was still nervous when she went inside with Cassie, hoping that Janet had successfully avoided everyone and had made it into the infirmary. Infiltrating a top secret Air Force base was definitely much easier if you have been working on said base for seven years, but still, it wasn't particularly easy or risk free. 

But miraculously, Janet avoided all detection and they met up in the infirmary, Janet still avoiding all cameras and hiding in a closet by the room used as morgue for Sam and Cassie to get her out. Sam told the nurses and Doctors who had led them here that she'd like a moment alone with Cassie and her mom, which they all understood. 

When they opened the door to the closet, Janet smiled at them encouragingly, but it was obvious that she was also nervous. They knew there were no cameras between here and the morgue so getting there wasn't that hard. Janet wasn't particularly looking forward to climbing into the body bag again, since usually she couldn't wait to get out of those, but after a few tries she succeeded in getting in. 

There was an awkward moment, where neither of them knew how exactly to proceed, but Cassie took matters in her hand and let out a loud wail, throwing herself over the supposed dead body of her mother. 

For a second, both Sam and Janet were startled but then Sam caught up and pretended to say some words of encouragement, patting Cassie on the back, while trying to suppress a laughter. 

Janet on the other hand actually laughed out loud from her position on the slab but it was drowned out by Cassie's continuing, and very fake, loud crying. 

"Shall I, um-"

"Resurrect?"

Janet smiled at Sam who had made that suggestion. 

"Yes, that."

"I guess so. Now or never."

Cassie grinned and then screamed as if she had just gotten a giant shock. Both Sam and Janet looked at her with mild surprise but definite appraisal. They had had no idea that Cassie was such a great actress. 

The rest of the deed was done fairly easily. Once they had spread the word and Janet had been examined and it had been determined that she was indeed alive and fine and neither a zombie nor a Goa'uld or something else sinister, everyone basically just shrugged and chalked Janet's resurrection off as one of those things that happened in the SGC. 

On the way back home in the evening, having finally been let go, Sam looked at both Cassie and Janet. 

"I knew it would work."

Cassie raised her eyebrows again but didn't say anything, while Janet laughed. 

"Never doubted it even once."


End file.
